Just the Girl
by blazingstar912
Summary: A short and sweet songfic using Click Five's Just the Girl in which Draco Malfoy attempts to charm our favorite Weasley.


Just the Girl

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

The Weaselette never quit. Every time I said some snarky remark, she'd have one to answer right back. Her remarks would be even crueler than my own, but I kept alive the hope that she didn't really mean those responses. We always had fought- it was simply they way we were bred. The crazy bint even pushed me in the lake at our Hogwarts Reunion party. Our bantering wasn't what really bugged the hell out of me, but her laughter sure did. If she ever wants me to feel like my intestines are being ripped out of me, all she has to do is laugh at me. Of course, she'll never know it. At least not yet.

__

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery   
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more   
She's just the girl I'm looking for

My long-time mate, Blaise Zabini, always told me that one day a girl would knock me right off my feet and he would laugh. I had always scoffed and made a comment along the lines of 'knocking people right off their feet is _my_ job'. I guess I was a little egotistical back in those good old Hogwarts days. When the girl came along and knocked me right off my feet, she was basically a mystery to me and I never saw it coming. All I saw was red hair, freckles, and a secondhand robe. She is quite the proud Weasley. When I think of her hair, I remember what my mum used to tell me: 'Don't ever play with fire, Draco; you are bound to get burned'.

__

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her

If any person matched the description of fire, it was her. Very beautiful to behold, but dangerous when you get too close. I vaguely remember her and Loony Lungood, or whatever the chit's name was, whispering in the library together. One day I was studying at a table near theirs and I overheard an argument between the two, the next thing I knew, the Weaselette was sitting next to me, informing me that Loony found all males invested with nargles dangerous, yet sexy. After giving her a look that could've made most first years curl up and die on the spot, she grinned, adding 'Sorry, I can't keep secrets very well' before scampering off to another table. Another table with bloody Potty, the side kick, and the mudblood at it.

__

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery   
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more   
She's just the girl I'm looking for

All these years, I've kept this secret; it would have been terribly un-Malfoyish if it got around the school. But now, I'm a successful business man, out from my father's guidance, and hopefully ready to charm a Weasley. A fiery, hot-headed, difficult, stubborn Weasley who smirks almost as well as I do. She'd make a great Malfoy.

__

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

I've been visiting St. Mungo's for the past week, trying to get her to talk to me. I've even stooped as low as to floo her once every hour. But every time she sees it's me, the girl either turns away or tosses what ever is closest to her into the fireplace. Right now, I'm sporting a bruise the size of a snitch on my forehead. Damn remote. Weasley sure has one hell of an arm. Well, she was a chaser. _  
_

_  
She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

_  
_Ah ha! After two weeks of ceaseless trying, I've finally figured out the Weaselette! She has been purposely avoiding and snubbing me. Just like me back at Hogwarts, she enjoys ruining my day. She knows exactly what she's doing to me! I feel like I've made a ridiculous breakthrough to the female mind. Weasley is just extremely skilled at playing hard-to-get!

_  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery   
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more_

Turns out that she is just as skilled with the Bat Bogey hex as she was in my 5th year. It wasn't exactly my fault that I flooed her right when she was changing. Now I am completely cut off from her floo. Damn. However, Blaise has left me some tips on how to charm Weasley. Tomorrow when she arrives at St. Mungo's, she will be greeted by a tacky, un-Malfoyish singing telegram written by yours truly. _You mean badly written._ Shut up, Blaise. One memory of her sticks out most vividly in my mind of her 1st year, my 2nd. It was that stupid, badly rhymed poem she wrote for _Potter_. I humiliated her endlessly for weeks after that. So, my telegram is sort of like an apology from me. I would never verbally apologize, of course.

__

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery   
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

To do list: Write Blaise a quick thank you note

_Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for_

It's been one year since I sent the bloody telegram and tomorrow, Ginny and I are tying the knot. For once, I listened to Blaise's advice and it worked like a charm. We've been going out, eating dinner, clubbing, or just talking every night since then. My mother was right and wrong at the same time. She burned me at first, but everything turned okay and I was none worse for the wear. I found out later that Potter hasn't even been competition when I was first attempting to woo Ginny. He and Luna what's-her-face got married one year after Hogwarts. Her family hasn't even attacked me yet. Except for Ron. Bloody ape. Everything was completely and utterly worth it: the bruise, the pain, the snubbing, the punch from Ron, everything. Now, I am the soon-to-be husband of one gorgeous, brilliant, crazy, smirking Ginny Weasley. She'll be a Malfoy tomorrow. Ginevra Molly Malfoy. It has a certain ring it. Mrs. Draco Malfoy. That sounds even better. As crazy as this entire thing was, she's just the girl I'm looking for.


End file.
